What I Think
by Shadoe Dysteria
Summary: Summary: Emmett was there when Bella brought Edward back, and Emmett was there to see the aftershock. But what does Emmett really think? Short, Emmett POV, One-shot, Cannon Couples. Bella Human/Cullen Vamp Read and review, could become more but it depen


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

One-Shot, sequel is optional, but it depends.

**Summary: Emmett was there when Bella brought Edward back, and Emmett was there to see the aftershock. But what does Emmett really think?**

**What I think**

I saw them.

And I couldn't believe it was Bella. She was so pale, and skinny. It was obvious that she hadn't been taking good care of her self, if the bags under her eyes were any inclination. It tore me up inside, and I had to wonder if Edward's idea to leave her was for the best. Who knew? Maybe it was just his thinking.

Edward was walking up to us, and I saw his face harden when he saw Rosalie. I put my arm around her. Sure, I didn't agree with what she did, I had even told her how upset I was, but he wasn't going to let his anger out on my girl.

I heard Esme tell him to not bag on Rose, that she felt bad enough. I heard him reply that she should. I looked down at Rose, who was watching them. She had a hopeful, yet sorry look on her face, like she was upset that she had done anything at all.

She apologized to Bella as soon as she got to the car, and I could Bella try to say it was OK, that she was the one that had gone and jumped off of the cliff. I smiled. Leave it to Bella to decide that she would use any chance she got to get on Rose's good side. I had to give her that.

_Nice work Squirt._ I said, and Edward finally looked at me.

From looking at me, he turned his attention back at Rose, and I could tell that Bella's garbled acceptance had softened him up a bit. I loved her for that. We had to live in the same place for the rest of eternity, and I didn't need him being mad at Rose the whole time. I just wouldn't work.

Bella garbled yet again, and when Rose got that look in her eyes, that she was finally forgiven, I had to cut her down a notch, even though it was not like me, and remind her that she was the reason that we were having this reunion. Of course, had she not said anything, Edward and Bella wouldn't be holding onto each other right now, but that was beside the point. I looked down. "It doesn't count till she's conscious Rose," I said, and she looked up at me, hurt in her eyes. But I had to do it. She couldn't think that it was OK.

Bella was quickly asleep, and I took the chance to look at Edward, who was no longer glaring at Rose, but was looking down at Bella. He was stroking her hair, and humming a song that he had written for her, I guess the lullaby I had heard about.

_You love her._

I thought, and he glared at me, almost mad because I didn't realize it earlier. I thought. I should have. I just didn't want to acknowledge it. Maybe I was becoming a bit biased like Rose. I chuckled, I would change that.

We got to the house quickly. I didn't expect anything to happen, but then again, I was wrong. Because the next thing I know, Charlie's walking out of the house, yelling at Edward.

I heard him tell – more like demand – Edward to keep his hands off of Bella, and to leave her alone. I was about to pounce on his for yelling at Edward, and then I remembered that he was just a human, I could kill him with the same action that would knock an unsuspecting vampire down.

So I stayed in the shadows, watching as Bella made Charlie let Edward take her upstairs, and how she was willing to take the blame for everything. I know Rose would do the same for me, but that was love right there. I also watched as Edward promised Bella that he would be back upstairs when Charlie started to snore. She smiled, and he left with us to go back home.

I seriously had to thank that girl. In the midst of centuries of being alone, Bella came along. Sure, she made things hard on us at first, and she made me wonder for our family's safety, but I knew that she would never do anything on purpose. Afterall, she went and rescued my stricken Brother from the evil clutches of the Volturi. I think that deserves some recognition.

We drove back home, as Edward needed to change, and I could see how his demeanor had transformed. He was happier now, he had less to worry about. He changed his clothes, and was actually smiling and singing now. Of course, none of his smiles found themselves being casted in Rose's direction, but it was much better than the anger, and the glares that had been finding their way.

He ran into the living room, looking for his shoes. I knew he didn't need them, but he was starting to practice acting more human, now that he had been ignoring the whole species for the past couple of months.

He left out of the door, not saying goodbye to anyone, and I had a feeling that I was right. Bella was perfect for Edward. And this time he knew it.

Now, if he didn't screw anything up, this would work out great.

I hope.

**A/N SO what did you think? I know it's not long, and I had to add in some things to make it longer, but do you like it? This is Emmett's point of view on the whole "Bringing Edward Back" Situation, and I thought I did good. If you would like to recommend something, please do. I need more reviews before I make this more than a one-shot, even though I don't like one-shots myself. I'm thinking of making the whole family's pointy of view on this thing, and then revising Bella's. Tell me what you think. **

**Thanks!**

**Lots o' love,**

**Ashley.**


End file.
